Secret Angel
by LittleMissDestler
Summary: Conflicted with what path to choose, Christine must decide does she want to live the wealthy and secure life of a vicomtess or go with her angel of music who she has managed to keep hidden for so long
1. Chapter 1: my Angel

**AN: **Hi! This is the first instalment of

my first fanfic! So please, comment and review.

Thank You!

**_-LittleMissDestler_**

Christine lay breathless on the sofa of her dressing room. Another astounding performance! What else could you expect from the worlds most famous opera singer!

A knock came from the door and the Viscount entered. 'Raoul!' She seemed to manage. 'You shouldn't be here! You know the Angel of Music is very strict. He won't like you to be here!' 'Christine.' He sighed. 'The angel of music is only a man, a man who hunts to kill!' This statement only made the singer more weary. She somehow managed to stand up to say 'Shame on you Raoul!' She cursed. 'How can you make such a false accusation for a man you don't even know?' The young man looked taken aback. 'I'll be back for you in 2 minutes' he said, and then he left.

Christine kneeled down with her head in her hands crying. She felt a gloves hand being placed on her shoulder. She looked up to see the phantom of the opera standing before her. She warped her arms around his legs, crying into his trousers. He helped her to her feet and held her hand as they walked though her dressing-room mirror together.

He led her through a labyrinth of tunnels, twisting and turning every which way, until at long last they reached his humble abode. The phantom sat Christine down on the sofa and fixed her a hot chocolate, before starting to play a melody on the piano, so soft and to calm her. The Phantom, or Erik as she knew him, played the tune perfectly, even though his eyes never strayed from her shaking frame. "Erik?" She said, finally. He raised and eyebrow, as to show he was listening. "I know you mean well and you know as well as I do that I only feel at home here, but we have stop this."

It was here that Erik missed the right key and the whine the grand piano let out was painful to listen to. It was the only sound that could express Eriks pain at this moment in time. She set the drink down and approached Erik from behind, placing a small white hand on his shoulder. Erik spun around on the piano stool to face the most beautiful girl he has ever known, but couldn't meet her gaze as his head was hanging so low in despair. She sat her self on his lap and lifted his head up with both her hands and stared into the man she loved so dearly's eyes, which once seemed so warm and kind, but were now cold and dark, filled with sad thoughts of a life without Christine.

Tears started to well up in her eyes and her head sank, her dark curls falling into her face. Never had the two felt so distant. Before they were inseparable, but their games had come to a halt. The silence was broken by a sob which Christine let out. Erik awoke from is dark thoughts to see his love in such pain, a pain that was silenced by a simple kiss.

She smiled as he wiped away her tears and kissed her softy on the forehead. For a man who was so feared, for being brutal and hash, he had the softest touch. She nestled her hear into his should at and kissed his collar bone as e ran his fingers through her soft hair. "Erik?" She murmured between her soft kisses. "Yes my darling?" He said before kissing her temple. "There is a way out of this." She said, pulling away just far enough to look into her lovers eyes. "Go on" he answered her.


	2. Chapter 2: Hurt

That night they stayed awake plotting together how their plan would work.  
The idea was for 'the Phantom' to "kidnap" Christine but to first build up a reputation so horrible and scary that nobody would want to look for him, even at the cost of Christine.

The next day there was a performance of 'Il Muto' and Christine was playing the mute, Serafimo. And though she had told Erik not to be mad at the managers, he despised that Carlottas voice so much that he could no longer take it and henceforth ordered a change in casting during the performance of 'poor fool he makes me laugh', but there was another reason for this change also.

Bouquet, the scene changer had been telling awful lies of Erik and he feared Christine would here and no longer wish to run away with him. And although Christine had asked him to build his reputation without killing anybody, now was his chance to get Bouquet, whilst Christine changed into the dress for the role of the countess.

After that night Erik had built up a horrid reputation around Paris. If punjabbing Bouquet over the stage and dropping him above the audience, left to hang, for all to see wasn't enough, crashing the chandelier upon the audience and killing a lady in the front row was.

Erik, or the Phantom rather, was the talk of the town, and not in a good way. Christine had heard it all from the gossiping ballerinas and was terribly distraught. She had blocked every known passage way to her room with any furniture within her reach, including the mirror. She had to be alone in such a time, left to wallow in a pool if her own tears. And she stayed like this for several hours and nobody disturbed her, not that they wanted to.

She then shifted the furniture back to it's original positions and left her dressing room, through the mirror. She crept through each corridor and passage till she eventually found the lake. Small she may be, but despite that, she was incredibly strong. She started to row herself across the lake when she heard the sweetest singing. She started to go towards it, opposed to the house. The singing seemed to be coming from the centre of the lake, so that is where she stopped. 'How odd' she sighed to herself.

'It seems as though it is the water itself who is singing to me' and in saying this, she reached her pale hand out, just far enough to touch the water.

The next thing she knew her whole body was submerged in the Icy cold water, a hand gripped her wrist, pulling her into the dark water. She let out a wail but it couldn't be heard from under the water, and before long, she was unconscious and at the bottom of the lake.

And even though the darkness had swallowed her and figure who pulled her down down there, to leave her for dead, there was some sort of recognition between the dark figure and the young soprano as the Christine then woke up in the Louis-Philipe room of Eriks home. She was in an unfamiliar nightgown and her wet clothes were hanging up to dry. If it weren't for the clothes, she would have though it was all a dream as she had very little recognition of the event.

Erik was in the drawing room, playing a sweet duet on the piano and Writing the notes down in a red, leather bound book. She approached him, quietly, placing her hands on his neck, massaging out the tension from his stressing musical genius. He rolled his head back, his eyes were closed.

He was totally transfixed on the music and probably didn't even notice her presence, but in saying that, he was not the only one entranced by the music. Christine found it fascinating. The corresponding lyrics were written in Eriks hand in that leather bound book, Lying open. Softly, Christine sang softly, 'You have brought me, to that mom-' she was cut off by Erik stopping abruptly and shutting the lyric book. 'Christine.' He sighed.

'You're awake.' 'I have been standing here with you for several minutes now, Erik' she informed him. 'Oh.' He looked disappointed in himself, as this wasn't the first time he had been consumed by music. Christine then broke the tension by complimenting Erik on the piece he had been just playing. 'Thank you, but it's not quite finished yet.' He said, his throat a little dry and his cheeks a little blushed at the fact that she heard that particular song, but at least his cheeks were hidden by the porcelain mask which hid the deformity that has scarred his life.

Christine continued to massage the back of his neck until he made notion to move, which he did. He brought Christine to her room and flung the wardrobe doors open and pulled out and expensive looking rose pink dress with gold detail and laid it on the bed for Christine. He then went to the Vanity table to take out various assortments of jewellery, constructed with different varieties of precious ore and stones. When he turned away from the dresser with a necklace and bracelet suited to the dress, he saw Christine standing there in her undergarments. She blushed when she noticed him staring but continued to undress. He set the jewellery down on her bed and turned to leave, till she grasped his hand and pulled him into a kiss.

Erik felt extremely awkward in this situation. He wasn't sure whether it was acceptable to embrace her at this moment as he would be touching her flesh, so he just stood there, returning the kiss. Christine saw this and took his hands and placed them on her hips for him. Erik smiled into the kiss at this.

The next thing they knew, the jewellery and dress that once occupied the bed were now on the floor, alongside Eriks well tailored suit.

Sparks flew that night and the couple had never felt so close before in their life. Soft kisses from Christine's soft, pink lips had covered Eriks body, including the flesh which was so often hidden by the infamous mask, which now lay on the bedside table, ready to be replaced once they had finished their physical expression. But it never just finished. It slowly turned to nestled heads, staring into each others eyes, caressing of hair and gentle kisses, till both had fallen asleep, entwined in each others arms.

**AN:** I felt that my first chapter was very short and you deserve better so I wrote another. I would appreciate a Beta if anybody's interested! You need to have a KIK though. Just kik me robyndestler if you are interested! Thank you!

**_-LittleMissDestler_**


	3. Chapter 3 Possessions

Meanwhile, Raoul sat at the bar, his head in one hand, a drink in the other. He let out a long sigh indicating for pity that he felt he so deserved. He felt a cold and hard hand on hi back and turned his head to seek the owner.

Madame Giry stood there, a stern look on her face. 'The opera is a place were you don't belong, Monsieur.' 'Don't you think I know that?' He let out another sigh. 'Why do you think I am trying to get Christine to leave with me?!' He took a sip of his drink. 'Christine Daaé must stay here, Viscount . You must leave. Alone' her word cut like knives. How could he possibly leave here here? 'There is a monster on the loose in your hallways, Madame Giry! I cannot leave my love in such danger!' He shouted for the whole bar to here, even though Madame Giry was standing as tall as always before him. 'A monster' she snorted back at him. 'Why not ask your girlfriend what she thinks of this "monster"' she smirked. 'What do you mean? What do you know? Madame Giry! Answer me!' But she calmly said 'Au revoir' and left the bar.

Raoul got up, threw his drink at the wall and ran out after her, but she was gone. So he ran to the opera house. 'Christine! Christine!' He called, banging on her dressing room door. He burst in to find nobody there'Christine!' He called one last time before running to the roof.

His last call had awoken Erik, whereas Christine still slept peacefully in his arms. He thought about going after Raoul, but then he must leave Christine, and god forbid she woke alone, scared and worried and ended up doing something drastic! But he then thought of all the nights he could have with Christine if there was no Raoul to take her from his clutches, so he wrote a note. The note said not to worry, that he had gone to the roof for some air and that she should go back to sleep if she awoke to find the note.

Erik then dressed himself and grabbed his punjab and ran to the roof to find Raoul.

Raoul stood at the top o the opera house, calling her name. He was answered by the phantoms dark voice. 'She is not coming Monsieur.' Raoul turned around and drew his sword at the ghost, but he simply lassoed the sword out of his hand, and flung it over the wall and down on to the streets of Paris.

Raoul gulped in terror. He had never felt so scared in his life. Slowly, phantom stepped closer and closer as Raouls heart beat went faster and faster, as the tension grew thicker and thicker, to be cut by a shrill scream.  
Christine stood there in the cold night air in nothing but a dressing gown.

'Christine' both men said in chorus. Christine's eyes darted from Erik to Raoul. Erik nodded at her and as though they understood each other perfectly, Christine said, 'how dare you!' To Erik! How dare you threaten the life of my love!' And although she was only acting, each word cut Erik like a thousand knifes. She continued with 'You want me to replace Carlotta,' she stepped closer to the edge, 'well I'll jump if you don't leave now! You foul demon!' Raoul smirked and grabbed Christine by the waist, kissing her hard with his eyes closed. She however did not return the kiss and her eyes remained open, looking into all the sadness of Eriks eyes, as he retreated to his lair.

Christine broke the kiss and said 'I must go get some clothes, Raoul.' He nodded and brought her back to her dressing room where the rose dress and corresponding Jewellery lay. Christine took them and started to change, Raoul sat and watched her, so she turned away, uncomfortable with his preying eyes.

Raoul took Christine back to his house in Paris. She refused to sleep in the same bed as Raoul, which he wasn't to pleased with. He gave her a grand room with a bathroom and had a dozen outfits bought and brought to her the next morning, but she wore the same pink dress.

She excused herself early as she said she had ballet rehearsals starting at 9am, which was a lie as ballet didn't start till 12, which allowed her time to go see her true love, who met her in her dressing room.

Christine fell into Eriks open arms, where she sobbed words of forgiveness and how she despised that retched Raoul but Erik simply calmed her, stroking her hair and saying how everything was okay, now that they were back to the lair together, where they didn't talk but simply enjoyed each others presence before Christine retired to ballet. With the reassurance that she would meet Erik tonight.

Christine suffered from a tiering ballet class, especially considering the little sleep she had gotten the previous night and after ballet she was collected by Raoul and such events went on for a month, Erik in the morning, ballet, Raoul after, performance, Erik after the Performance and staying with Erik, Raoul or mama Valerius at night tended to alternate.

It was the night of the New Years masquerade so after Ballet, Raoul brought her costume shopping. After she had gotten her costume, he brought Christine to a Jeweller whet her told her to pick out a ring.

Naive and ignorant to the situation, she picked out a plain gold band, which Raoul picked up, got down on one knee and stared at Christine.  
Anger surged through Christine as Raoul placed it on her finger and when she ripped the ring off, everyone in the store stared at her in shock. Trying to hide the obvious fact that she didn't want to marry Raoul, she picked up a chain, threaded it through the ring and put it on as a necklace. "Nobody can know about this yet" she said nervously, trying to cover her tracks.

"Of course! Nobody can know YET." Said Raoul, pretending he understood.  
At the masquerade she tucked the ring down the front of her dress as she would have to hide it from Erik. She danced with Raoul for half an hour and stood there politely as he spoke with he's poker friends before excusing herself for air and ran to the roof where Erik was waiting for her, wet with nervous sweat, turning over the engagement ring for Christine he had bought that very day.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

When Erik saw Christine come up to the roof alone, he placed the ring in his pocket and went to greet his, hopefully, future bride. The first thing Christine did was embrace him, but the chain pinched her skin, and she let out a whine of pain. Concerned, Erik removed the chain from her neck and dropped it into the snow in shock of what it held.

He turned away from Christine as to hide the despair on his face, but she hugged him from behind and whispered into his ear, the 3 faithful words 'I am pregnant'.

He turned to face her, to look into her eyes and confirm his disbelief but instead he saw that really and truly Christine was pregnant and when she had been wearing Raouls ring, such puzzle pieces led Erik to jump to conclusions.

Tears welled up in his eyes and as he turned to flee, a soft hand, grabbed his wrist and pulled him into a deep kiss. He put his arms around her waist and hers around his neck, pulling each other closer and closer till it wasn't detectable where Christine ended and Erik began.

Mutually, they broke the kiss to stare into each others eyes, Erik, pushing Christine's hair back. "Is it Raouls?" Erik asked, scared to hear the answer, but Christine shook her head. "Oh." Erik looked even more disappointed, and Christine, confused. "Who?" Erik asked but Christine simply laughed and said "yours of course!" Erik smiled so brightly, it was in fathomable and took this opportunity to go down on one knee. Christine cried tear of Joy and took the black diamond ring on her finger, but just at that very moment, Raoul came out onto the roof, stinking drunk. 'Christine!' He said, Erik had taken cover before Raouls delayed and intoxicated reflexes noticed him. 'Christine!' He called again. 'Yes Raoul.' She sighed, escorting him back to his friends, listening to his idiotic pleas and isms coming from the excessive amount of alcohol in his body.

Christine resurfaced to the roof, alone, about 10 minutes later, where Erik came out of the shadows. He held out a hand, which Christine took, trusting him. Erik had amazing strength and stealth. He scaled the building with Christine on his back and when they reached the foot of the Opera house, there was a black carriage with colour coordinated horses and a coach man. He sat with Christine in the back and they drove around Paris, stopping every now and then to get out and take a closer look at some things.

After an hour, they went back to the opera house. Christine went in through the front door, alone where she met Raoul and the managers as well as Meg, Madame Giry, Piangi, Carlotta and a number of her friends from the ballet. Erik however took another entrance and went to his lair where he changed into an elaborate red cloak and suit with a large hat and a different mask. He grabbed the red book which sat beside the piano and ran back to the main hall to greet his love and her friends.

Everyone was dancing, singing, chatting and drinking in the hall and Erik was prepared to make his grand entrance as not himself, but the alternate personality known as the phantom which seemed to possess him around such people.

The doors swung open, to reveal him all in red with deaths head held high and proud. A deadly silence hung over the crowd. After a moment, The Ghost spoke, a smirk across "Did you miss me?" Raoul put his arm around Christine, and if looks could kill, Raoul would be long dead as The Phantom gave Raoul an evil stare before continuing with his little speech.  
"A present for you, my managers." He threw the book to the pair of terrified men. "An opera." he said. "Written in my own hand might I add. I shall send you a few messages on the production of my work" and in saying that, he a of smoke and fire hid him and when it died, he had vanished, leaving all pale faced, including Christine, as even she had been prey of the act and was scared to even look at the black stone on her finger.


	4. Chapter 4: Journey

_**AN:**_ I am not too sure how many people are reading this,

But 'Competition' is proving to be more popular,

so, I might take a break from this story for a while to focus

on 'Competition'. This could mean delayed updated, but I'll try stay on top

of secret angel too! But please review!

Thank you!

_**-LittleMissDestler**_

A meeting had been called to discuss this new opera in the managers office. Christine entered the room quietly, followed by Raoul. Accusations were tossed around the room as to who this masked man was, until it came to the point where Carlotta shouted across the room "It's all to help her! Clearly it is she who is behind everything!

A burning rage filled up within Christine. "I have done no such thing!" She shouted back and soon enough everyone was shouting again. "I won't do it!" Christine later shouted to break the silence. "I refuse to play such a role" a deathly silence then hung in the room. Tension filled the room. "Why not perform the work?" Said Raoul. Such a stupid question made everyone turn to face him. "If we do, and Christine sings, he will attend, and the trap is set. Simple." Christine's throat went dry, and in cracked voice, she let out an inaudible 'No'. The room was filled with new ideas to ensnare the hunter that had preyed on them for so long.

Rehearsals for 'Don Juan Triumphant' started immediately. And as always, mean comments from all working at the opera house were shared about the music and the Composer. Christine gave a sigh as she walked to her next rehearsal. 'She stood up to sing her lines but sat down after. As always, Monsieur Piangi failed to get the line right, so Christine decided to take the opportunity to study her lines. She was interrupted by astonishing piano playing, but looked up to see the keys moving by them self. 'Erik' she said to herself, smiling.

She took this distraction as an opportunity to visit her fathers grave, unaccompanied. She snook out, plucking a single red rose from a vase in the opera foyer, to lay on his tombstone.

She threw herself at the foot of the grave once she had reached it. She spoke to it as though her father was there. She spoke so fondly of Erik, not knowing he was there. She made a promise to her father that when the time came, she would do the right thing and follow her heart and do what she thought best for the baby.

Just then, miraculously, she heard the sweet sound of her fathers violin, music which she had longed to hear again from the moment he passed, she tried to follow the music, as though it were a guid, and follow it she did, right up to a black carriage, the door open, a black gloved hand, held out, she took the hand an was submerged in darkness and silence as the violin had now stopped and she was too scared to speak, yet she entwined her fingers with that of the gloved stranger.

As the carriage came to a halt, Christine still wasn't fully aware of who she was sat beside. She looked out the window at the seaside as the stranger got out on the other side. He seemed to have walked around the carriage as Christine's door was then opened and Erik had taken her by the waist and lifted her out, setting her down with both his hands still, firmly on either side of her waist. Pulling her in, he pressed his lips to her forehead.

"Oh Erik!" She sobbed. He held her closer, stroking her hair. "It's okay, ma Cherie. You're angel of music is here" He said, his voice soft and full of sorrow.

She looked up in to his eyes, as he stared down into hers.

"What are we doing here?" She said braking away from him. They must have been miles from Paris as they were along the cost.

"I though you needed a break." Erik said, pulling her back in from behind, burying his face in her mass if chocolate curls.

Christine looked up and down the beach. Tears came to her eyes as a wave of memories washed over her. "We can't stay here" she choked out. A small sob escaping her lips.

"Christine, Is everything alright? What's the matter?"

"It was here that I first met Raoul.." She climbed back in to the carriage as she spoke. "There are too many memories here which I cannot associate you with." Erik sat besides her once more as she leaned into him and he held her close. The carriage began to move again, this time taking them back inland.

Christine slept in Erik's arms for the bulk of the journey. She would stir sometimes, but almost instantly fall asleep once more in his warm embrace.  
When they reached the suburbs of Paris, it was dark out. Christine had awoken and they decided to stop in an hotel for the night.

Christine hopped out before Erik could lift her but she took his hand as he led her in.

A plump woman with grey hair nested perfectly on her head in a bun, sat at a desk she looked up at the couple, smiling, but her smile soon faded at the young soprano and the masked man.

Erik took Christine to one side and said "We should leave" his voice was low and dangerous.

"Don't be nonsensical, Erik!" Christine beamed. Her dark messy hair falling into her perfect face.

Erik cupped her face and kissed her forehead as she continued to smile brightly.

Christine approached the woman with Erik behind her, his hands set firmly, one on her waist and one on her shoulder.

Cheerfully, Christine asked the woman, "Do you happen to have a room? My partner and I were travelling and we hadn't realised how dark it had gotten!" Erik couldn't help but smile when Christine had referred to him as her partner.

Reluctantly, the lady handed over a key to a room and she rang a bell. A young boy of about 20 came out to collect the bags which Erik had packed with the intention of his and Christine's get-away, something which he wasn't going to let slide by. They were simply going to pass through Paris before heading south towards Nice.

Taking their bags, the young man looked at Christine, awestruck. Her perfect complexion, wild hair, slim waist and plump breasts were everything he could seek in a woman. Taken by her beauty, he dropped the bags to take her hand and kiss it.

A low growl came from Erik's throat and the boy hastily picked up the bags once more and carried them off to their room as Christine laughed and Erik tightened his grip on her.

I'm the room Erik unpacked all his things in a few moments where as Christine took her time.

When she was unpacked, she got ready for bed. She wore a thin baby doll nightdress. Erik smirked at the sight of his beautiful fiancée in so little clothing. She crossed the room to him and started unbuttoning his shirt to expose his bronzed skin.

He picked her up and lay her on the bed. The heat of his body pressing against her.

He lifted her nightdress over her head to expose her perfect body. He leaned in to kiss her deeply as she attempted to unbutton his trousers. When she had that much accomplished, he pushed them off for her, before kissing her deeply. He broke the kiss to kiss down along her neck, running his tongue along her collar bone as she moaned in ecstasy.

Erik smiled at how easily he could make her give her body to him. They had only made love once before but it was soft and gentle. This time was going to be more dominant. Tonight he would posses her and make sure she knew that she was his. Raoul hadn't had the pleasure of touching Christine, let alone making her climax, and Erik was going to make sure Raoul never did. Christine was Erik's and he planned on keeping it that way.

After claiming her mouth and neck he slowly moved lower too he reached he breast.

He grasped one perfect mound with his mouth and began suckle whilst massaging the other with his large hand, making her moan softly into his hair.

A burning grew from between Christine's legs and spread throughout her body as she arched her body towards her lover.

Slowly, Erik began to thrust his arousal against her trembling form. After numerous collisions between the male and female anatomy till a swirling climax ecstasy occurred causing Erik's body to collapse on Christine. Through heavy breathing they swore their love for each other and held the other closely till they drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Giving and Taking

Erik awoke to his fiancées trembling from bent double over the toilet, throwing up. So this was the start of the morning sickness.

He hurriedly ran to help her, soothing her. Once she had calmed down and brought her back to the bed there was a rapping at the door.

Wrapping a robe around herself, Christine went to the door, to find nobody there. "Hello?" She called out into seemingly desolate hallway.

"Darling, come back to bed." He called to her from the warmth of the soft hotel bed, but she dismissed him with a swat of her hand as she stepped out into the corridor. The door slammed shut behind her and as fast as humanly possible, Erik had a robe around himself and he was running after her, but she was nowhere to be found.

At the end of the hallway there was a window and through it, Erik could see a male figure helping her into a carriage, which started departing south.

Grabbing their things, Erik threw a bag of francs which would more than pay for the room and he took his carriage he chased after his beloved wife to be.  
The chase seemed to last forever, down past Nice, their holiday destination, and across the border into Italy.

Erik's horses began to tire but could sense the urgency in their masters plea and continued to hold out I the race against the fiend who had managed to get their hands on Christine.

After a long 10 or 11 hours the reached Venice and it was the end of the chase.

The horses carrying the other cart, skidded to a halt, and the carriage holding Christine ceased into the canal.

The man driving the carriage who Erik had seen with Christine out the window, and barley managed to leap from the vehicle before it splashed into the water.

Leaping from his seat, Erik dived to save his unborn child and his love baring him or her.

She had been sitting in the carriage, looking out the window wondering where he was taking her and why it was taking so long and was wondering when they would meet with Erik.

It had all been so surreal. She had been looking at the beautiful streets before the carriage turned over and tossed her from her seat.

Water started to spill in though the gap between the door and the carriage wall. She shook the Handel of the door as a means of escape, but it wouldn't open!

Why did he insist on locking the door? Now she was trapped as the carriage slowly sank.

As the carriage began to rapidly fill she started to hyperventilate in worry for her, and her child's lives.

She was fully submerged in water when the darkness took over her and she was no longer conscious.

Slowly Christine's eyes fluttered open. She was in a warm bed and Erik was pacing the room anxiously and was muttering several curses till he saw she was awake and went to her side, taking her hand in his and kissing her forehead, pleased she had awoken, but not for long.

'Raoul?' She whispered softly.

Erik grunted. So it had been the little fop who managed to steal his wife away in the dead of night. When he got his hands on him, he would show no mercy! His plotting was interrupted by Christine sitting up in the bed and pulling Erik into a deep and passionate kiss.

"I'm sorry." He muttered.

"Why on earth would you be sorry, dear?"

"For not protecting you, for not catching up in time, for letting you slip into unconsciousness, for letting you and our baby come to so much harm"  
A hand instantly went to Christine stomach. Waking up, she was in such a daze she had somehow managed to forget the being inside her. Anxiety and dread filled her instantly. She had no recollection of how long she had been underwater and did not know of any damage it may have caused to her child.

Seeing this, Erik placed one of his large hands over hers on the small swell of her stomach. Erik pressed a kiss to her forehead and said "I called for a doctor. The baby is fine"

A wave of relief washed over her and tears of joy welled in her eyes. After a moment she asked "How long was I out for?"

Erik bit his lip, unsure of how she may take the news. "A week." He replied, his voice hoarse and broken. "I missed you. I missed your laugh, your smile. Sometimes you would mutter things but-" he broke off, unable to continue with the pain he felt in almost loosing his love.

She cupped his face with her soft hands and kissed him gently but passionately.

Erik shifted so he was lying on top of her. His hands went to the cord the robe she had put on back at the hotel. He opened the robe as fast as he could to reveal her perfect body with supple curves. His aching arousal grew in the trousers he had wished he had not put on while she was asleep.

Her hands went to undo the fastening. He stared at her huskily as she tore the remainder of his clothing from his body. He pressed several kisses along her neck and ran hi tongue along her collar bode, making her moan in desire.

"Erik!" She called his name again. "Erik!" She desired what he had given her before but he wanted this to last, not wanting to spoil this after nearly loosing her to the Changy boy.

"Say my name again" he whispered on her skin, his breath warm and moist.  
"Erik!" She obeyed. Smirking at his power over the young beauty, he grasped one breast in his hand and the other in his mouth.

He began to suckle as he massaged the other, making her whimper. He ran his teeth along the hard nipple and soother over it with his tongue. Her body arched towards him and her head tilted back, a moist burning growing between her legs.

She grabbed his waist and pulled it towards her, hoping to satisfy her want, "Patience, ma Cherie" she moaned, her body now needing him to fill hers.

He straddled her hips and began to thrust, slowly at first but picking up pace.  
As he moving quickly in and out of her she bit her lip and moaned in pleasure, her dark curls strewn across the pillow.

He looked down at his beautiful fiancé beneath him and felt like the luckiest man in the world.

He came shortly after that, a warm rush filling her, making her climax shortly after. He collapsed against her, but careful not to hurt her, or the baby.

He pressed kisses over her body and she pulled him closer, claiming his mouth with hers. Her tongue ran along his lips and teeth before entering his mouth. She was so small in his large embrace, but she was the only one satisfy him and fill him with such pleasure.

When Christine awoke, Erik was not there and she started to panic. She feared he was going to do something drastic, because the last time he had left their bed after making love it was to going to kill Raoul, but he had at least left a note for her; this time, he had not.

Christine quickly began dressing herself. She had no idea what to do but go look for Raoul and prevent him from getting hurt. Other than that, she was clueless. She was in a strange city, on her own, with no money

Getting around Venice proved harder than she thought. Although there were many bridges, quite often she would find herself at a canal and unable to cross. Such a thing happened after about an hour or so of running around the city, when she saw Raoul. He was across the water and there wasn't a bridge connecting the two sides to be seen.

"Raoul!" She called, but he didn't hear her. "Raoul!" She called again, but still no reply.

She looked down at the water. There was only a slight current that wasn't strong enough to push her, she thought. Gathering her skirts, she stepped into the water.

It was cold like ice and surrounded her on all sides, clinging to every last bit of her. Christine's knees began to knock and her teeth clatter as she shivered in the cold night water. Slowly, se began to wade. The water slowly rose to her thighs, and then to her hips getting higher as she grew closer to the centre of the canal.

It was up to her waist when a current came, pushing her a few steps. When she was half way across it had gone past her bosom and up her neck, so mush so that she had to tilt her head back to stop herself from swallowing the water. Her hair ran into the water, soaking every last strand of the chocolate curls.

Eventually, she reached the other side safely. She shook with the cold as she climbed out, her hair matter to her face. "R-R-R-Raoul?" She called, but she could no longer see him. She began to walk to where she had seen him, looking in all directions.

She walked along a bank heading out towards the sea, hoping to find him.

"Christine!" She heard Erik call. She turned around briskly but slipped on her skirts and fell into the now rapidly moving water.

"Christine!" He called again, rushing to the spot where he had seen her fall, but she was now drifting away.


	6. Chapter 6: Forgiving

**AN:** This will be my last update of secret Angel for a while. It could be another week before I update again as I will be working on competition for awhile as it is proving to be the more popular. Sorry for the inconvenience!

**_-LittleMissDestler_**

**__****XXXXXXXXXX**

"Erik!" She called out his name, "Erik! Please! Save me!" She was thrashing I the water, her hands outstretched in Erik's direction.

"Help!" She called, swallowing a lot of water. Her head was bobbing beneath the surface of the water and she was beginning to get tired.

Erik threw her a rope, but she failed to catch it. "Erik!" She called again.

"Don't worry!" He called, jumping into the water, but as he landed with a splash, so did Raoul, swimming past Erik to grab Christine, just as she slipped out of consciousness once more.

Pulling her body ashore, he kissed her temple and pushed her hair back, before getting slammed into a wall, Erik's hand wrapped tightly around his throat.

"What do yo think you're doing?" Gasped the struggling Raoul.

"Defending my fiancé. You have no right to kiss her flesh!" Erik growled, his voice low and threatening.

"Your fiancé? She's engaged to me!" Raoul explained, not believing the deluded monster before him.

Erik remembered the chain which had pincer Christine's skin the night of the masquerade, on the roof, when he had asked for her hand. He vaguely remembered a ring, threaded on the chain. Had that ring been from Raoul? If so, why was Christine wearing it? She was pregnant with his child after all... He shook his head in disbelief.

It was then that Christine began to cough and sputter behind them. Erik dropped Raoul, only to rush to her side, resting her head on his shoulder and pulling her in close. Her whole frame was shaking.

"Erik." She whispered. "Don't leave me. Please. Don't ever leave."

"I promise, Christine" he said, kissing her head, and with that, he wrapped his jacket around her and picked her up, carrying her back to the hotel room they had shared, leaving Raoul in disbelief of what he had just seen.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Christine sat in front of the blazing fire in their hotel room. Her hands cupped around a cup of tea. Her clothes were hanging up to dry and so she was wearing nothing but a woollen blanket which she had pulled around her tightly. Erik was studied her as she stared into the fire, her dark curls trailing down her back.

"Why did you go to look for him" Erik whispers so quietly, Christine nearly didn't hear him over the crackling of the fire. She turned her head to look at him, her deep blue emotion-filled eyes were searching his green ones.

"I don't understand" she said, not knowing how to answer him.

"Don't play simpleton with me Christine!" Erik was being far to rash for Christine's liking. His voice was hard and cold. He looked more like the phantom of the opera than the Erik she knew and loved.

"Erik, please don't take it to heart. I was simply afraid you would hurt him.."

"His foolish driving could have gotten you and our child killed!" Christine could not believe what she was hearing! Was Erik really mad at her because she wanted to save a mans life? She often found it hard to understand Erik's set of values, but it had never been serious like this. Admittedly, it was Raoul who was driving wench the carriage went into the canal, nearly causing her to drown, but she wasn't blaming Raoul for it because although he had some problems when it came to drinking and gambling, his intentions had always been pure and he had never pushed the boundaries with Christine, making her do things she did not wish to have done. He had always been pure at heart, something Christine had found admirable in the man from a young age.

Erik gave a low growl. Christine had slipped off into though, something she did quite often and Erik wasn't to pleased with it half the time, like now for instance, she was smiling, and Erik knew she was thinking of the young vicomte. His growl however had pulled her back to reality.

She then faced the flames again, not wishing to look at Erik. He was not trusting her love and it made her feel stupid as she trusted him in everything he said, yet he would not do the same for her.

She began to lose herself in thought again when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her, pulling her in close. She felt so vulnerable under just the blanket.

"I'm sorry, my sweet" Erik hot breath ran over her skin, making it moist. He began kissing her pale flesh, sucking it slightly.

Christine knew what he was doing. He was trying to win her over with his body, making her forget about Raoul. It was a smart idea as she was finding it incredibly hard to resist the urge to moan in pleasure as he kissed down her back.

Then he did something he never had done before; he pushed Christine onto her hands and knees as the blanket slipped off her back and fell in a pile beside them.  
He then pressed his arousal, trapped within his trousers against the inside of her thigh, causing her to moan, not being able to help it.

Erik couldn't take it anymore. Her perfect body was beneath him and he was still fully dressed. Ripping his shirt off and jerking his trousers down, he slipped himself within her, filling her, but fitting perfectly, like two jigsaw pieces, made for each other.

Christine moaned a little louder, tilting her her back in ecstasy. Erik grabbed a fistful of her dark curls for support and slowly began slipping himself in and out of her. "Erik!" She moaned. He loved when she said his name when the made love. It made him feel powerful and in control of the situation. It also pleased him to know she had never moaned anybody else's name in such passion, but feared that de Changy might change that, which was why he was continuing to find new ways to please Christine in bed.

He began to rock faster as Christine's cheeks flushed with color. She wasn't quite sure what Erik was doing but she certainly enjoyed it. It came as quite a surprise to her as, she had no mother, so Madame Giry had told both Meg and Christine what to expect in the marital bed, but this certainly was not mentioned!

Christine dug her nails into the carpet as Erik emptied himself into her.

The both fell to the ground, their chests rising and falling with laboured breathing. Erik laughed and pushed a curl off Christine's face, making her smile. He pulled her into his chest, stroking her hair. She kissed his chest and neck as he pulled the blanket over them. "I love you" he whispered into her hair.

"I love you, too" she answered, her breath clinging to his skin before she looked up at him and he, at her.

"Don't leave me" he said, his voice full of sorrow and fear. Christine felt he had lost somebody a while ago and she was planning on finding out who because he clutched to her, never wanting to let her go, afraid of loosing the only one who he lover and loved him in return.

"I won't." She promised, "I couldn't do that to you, or myself" he took her chin in his large hand and tilted her gaze to meet his.

"Really?" She simply nodded, causing him to smile and kiss her passionately in front of the fire.

He pushed her down onto her back and showered her body with kisses. Her started with her neck and moved southward, a burning starting to grow in Christine's womanhood.

He started suckling her nipple, this seeming to be his signature, mainly because it made Christine ache her back towards him, presenting herself will all she had. He also enjoyed this because it made Christine moan in delight and she had yet to refuse him.

He then kissed her stomach. This wasn't sexual, but soft and gentle, as if showing the baby within how much he loved it and it's mother.

When he reached Christine's opening, the burning had flushed through her body. Erik looked up at his beauty. Her head was tilted back and her curls strewn around her like a dark halo. She was his angel, yet no longer seemed so innocent.

"Please.." She moaned. "Please Erik! Just do it.." He loved how much she had grown to crave him. Slowly, he started to lap with his tongue as the moist folds of flesh.

He could see her cheeks flush and knew she was about to climax, as her eyes were shut and her fists clenched.

He began to dart this tongue in and out more rapidly, drinking her in.

As she came, she moaned in pleasure, her body collapsing against the floor. Through laboured breath, she managed a 'Thank you'

Erik lay beside her, not tired at all. He had not emptied himself and his arousal was aching but the sight of Christine's flushed body, her supple curves and lean features, presented to him so he make take all he liked, seemed the satisfy him.

He glanced over her, her breathing had regulated, yet a limp hand still lay on her chest.

She looked at him in smiled. She studied him; his bronzed skin, chiseled features and lean waist. The porcelain of his mask, glowing in the light of the fire. She then looked at his manhood and suddenly felt very selfish. He was under strain to keep it under control.

She knew her body couldn't take him again, having been filled twice since returning to the hotel, so she took it in her hand and pressed her lips to its tip, before fully taking it in her mouth.

Her tongue ran over him, making him moan. She licked the precum and swallowed. She then began to move her head back and forth as she tried to swallow, finding this difficult as he barley fit her mouth.

His eyes rolled back in his head as he emptied himself into she mouth and down her throat, Christine enjoying every last drop.

She then kissed the tip again and ran kisses all up his body, till she lay across his bare chest and he wrapped his strong arms around her, pulling her in close.

Her curls ran down her back till they reached her backside, which was bare. Erik grabbed the wool blanked and pulled it over them, where they slept, together, on the floor, I front of the fire. The hotel bed not 10 feet away.


End file.
